NCIS
by Mrs Cassandra M
Summary: True love in a office and the finding of two hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS**

**Chapter 1**

**I walked into work the next morning at 3:30 in the morning because Gibbs caught a case. As soon as I stepped off the elevator Gibbs was stood there holding a double mocha latte. 'He must have known I'd be a bitch in the morning', I thought taking the coffee from Gibbs.**

**"Angel,"**

**"Gibbs,"**

**"Thought you could use the caffeine,"**

**"Thank you Gibbs."**

**I looked around and saw Tony and Ziva. 'McGee must be with Abby,' I thought as I walked toward them.**

**"The victim was a Navay Lieutenant, he was shot 3 times, once in the shoulder, between the eys, and in the temple,"**

**"Damn,"**

**"What about fingerprints and evidence?," I asked out of curiosity.**

**"McGee's working on it with Abby right now, we're going back to the scene so grab your packs and come on."**

**I jumped off the desk only to double over in pain.**

**"Boss,"**

**"What DiNizzo,"**

**"Something's wrong with Angel,"**

**"What."**

**Gibbs turned around so fast you could hear the wind rush by. The next thing I knew I was in Gibbs's arms and on the way to the hospital.**

**"Stay awake Angel, stay awake,"**

**"Sure thing...Jethro."**

**He smiled hearing me using his first name in a while. **

**We arrived at the hospital and I spoke to Gibbs,**

**"Ask for Dr.Mike Montgomry, he's my best friend,"**

**"Sure thing, let's get you in there first okay,"**

**"Okay."**

**Gibbs picked me up carefully and carried me in, luckily James was at the desk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NCIS**

**Chapter 2**

**I woke up the next morning unaware at first at where I was until the memories of yesterday came flooding back. I scooted to the edge of the bed and gently swung my legs over the edge so I was sitting. When I opened the bedroom door the smell of bacon and homefries hit me.**

**I walked downstairs 5 minutes later ready to see Gibbs. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Gibbs standing over the stove and Abby in the fridge. Abby turned around quickly when she heard me cough.**

**"Angel,"**

**"Abby the ribs,"**

**"Oh sorry, come sit down we're cooking breakfast for you."**

**I walked over to Jethro and kissed his cheek while whispering "Thank you."**

**"Have a seat, it's almost ready,"**

**"It smell's wonderful."**

**I sat down at the table and Abby placed a double mocha latte in front of me while she sat down.**

**"So what's the damage?,"**

**"A broken rib and 8 weeks vacation from work,"**

**"Wow that must suck,"**

**"It does!,"**

**"Here we go, breakfast is served,"**

**"Thaks Gibbs,"**

**"Thank you Jethro."**

**Gibs sat down beside me and handed me my breakfast. I looked at Abby and noticed she had a huge smile on her face.**

**"Abby, why are you smilling?,"**

**"When did this happen?,"**

**"When did what happen Abby,"**

**"The connection between you two,"**

**"Oh,"**

**"Abby...,"**

**"Just spill it!,"**

**"Yesterday."**

**Abby just smiled and went back to her breakfast while Gibbs and I just looked at each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NCIS**

**Chapter 2**

**1 hour later**

**"Okay so I'm off to work, if you want you can watch tv or anything you want, just make yourself at home and rela...,"**

**I placed my finger over his lips to stop his mumbling and smiled.**

**"Go to work, smack DiNozzo, feed Abby CafPows all day and catch the killers. I'll be fine, if you want you can call me any time and check in on me,"**

**"Okay, I'll call you later, be careful,"**

**"I will, now go."**

**Gibbs bent down before he left and kissed my lips with such compassion I thought my knees would buckle. He pulled away 2 minutes later and smiled while he grabbed his car keys and left.**

**Of course Gibbs called at lunch time to say he caught a case and that he might be late getting home.**

**I must have fallen asleep in front of the tv because the next thing I knew Gibbs was carrying me upstairs.**

**"Gibbs,"**

**"You fell asleep Angel, hold on we're almost to your room,"**

**"Okay Jethro."**

**We got to my room and Gibbs layed me down on the bed and covered me up while kissing my forehead.**

**"Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning,"**

**"Night Jethro,"**

**"Night my sweet Angel."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I woke up the next morning to a double mocha latte under my nose.**

**"Ummm...thanks,"**

**"No problem my dear,"'I reconize that accent, Ducky' I thought opening my eyes.**

**"What are you doing here Ducky?,"**

**"Jethro had to leave early so I volunteered to bring you breakfast and to check your ribs,"**

**"Go right ahead Ducky just hand over the coffee,"**

**"Sure thing my dear, now let me see your ribs."**

**Ducky lifted my shirt alittle and pushed lightly on my ribs then smiled.**

**"Well my dear, your ribs are healing nicely, you might be able to go back earlier then 8 weeks,"**

**"That's great Ducky, but now I'm hungry,"**

**"Food awaits you downstairs my dear."**

**Ducky helped me downstairs and into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.**

**"Ummm...thanks Ducky,"**

**"No problem my dear."**

**I finished breakfast and walked into the living room while sitting on the sofa.**

**"Well my dear I'm off, got plenty of cases to finish,"**

**"Send everyone my love, and tell Jethro the good news about my ribs,"**

**"Very well my dear, good day,"**

**"Bye Ducky."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I sat down after locking the door and turned on the tv just to hear the worst news ever.**

**"We're reporting from NCIS headquarters that has been taken hostage. As far as we know the only person to make contact with us was a gentleman named Jethro Gibbs and told us to tell Angel James that he love's her and that no matter what everything is her's."**

**"No god no."**

**6 hours later**

**I sat in front of NCIS headquarters just as they were bringing out the hostages. I saw Abby, Palmer, Director Sheppard, Claire, Ziva, DiNozzo, and McGee but no Gibbs. Finally out of the crowd emerged Jethro. I ran towards him and while I ran he held his arms open for me. I jumped and hugged him while we twirlled like in a movie.**

**"You scared the shit out of me Jethro,"**

**"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know they would do this just to get a piece of evidence back,"**

**"It's not your fault, but what did u mean by everything is mine?,"**

**"Without you knowing I made sure that you were taken care of if anything should happen to me,"**

**"Jethro you didn't have to do that,"**

**"I did it because I love you Angel,"**

**"I love you too Jethro."**

**Jethro leaned his head down and kissed me soft but passionate while holding me tightly.**

**"Okay break it up, we don't want to see you two making out,"**

**"Shut up DiNozzo," we said in unison.**

**"That's creepy,"**

**"Let's go home,"**

**"Yeah let's go home."**

**We walked through the door half an hour later tired as hell. We walked up the stairs while Gibbs led me into his bedroom kissing my neck.**


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6**

**I woke up the next morning stopping for a second to remeber where I was. That's when I realized I was in Gibbs's bedroom, in his arms. i looked around and took in my sightings. The best part of the bedroom was the queen sized bed with black satin sheets.**

**"Morning,"**

**"Morning,"**

**"How are your ribs?,"**

**"According to Ducky their pretty much healed,"**

**"That's great baby, that's great,"**

**"I know, I'll soon be able to go back to work,"**

**"That's great baby now shush you talk too much."**

**Jethro kissed along my jawline while I whimpered for his touch. He kissed my chest and across my stomach while kissing me tenderly in between each kiss. He slid back up my body and nipped at my lips while sliding into me. We made love well into the night. We fell asleep content and happy in each other's arms.**

**Chapter 7**

**We woke up the next morning and got ready for work together which took awhile since we shared small kisses everytime. Jethro dressed in his usual suit while I dressed in a pair of hip hugger jeans and a Jeff Hardy baby tee.**

**We stepped off the elevator at work and saw McGee, DiNozzo, and Ziva waiting for us.**

**"Okay spill it, when did this happen?,"**

**"When did what happen DiNozzo?,"**

**"You and her,"**

**"Me and her what DiNozzo?,"**

**"Boss he wants to know when you and Angel became a couple,"**

**"Thank you McGee for clearing that up,"**

**"No problem boss."**

**Jethro looked at me and I smiled to let him know it was okay to tell them about us.**

**"It was the day she moved in, when she got out of the hospital,"**

**"Wow, so far you've been together a week, amazing,"**

**"Yeah boss that's great."**


	7. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**3 years later**

**"Do you Angel James take Jethro Leroy Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?,"**

**"I do,"**

**"Do you Jethro Leroy Gibbs take Angel James to be you lawfully wedded wife?,"**

**"I do,"**

**"By the power invested in me by the state of Chicago I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,"**

**"I love you," I whispered to Jethro.**

**"I love you too," Jethro mouthed back to me.**

**"I now present to you Mr. and Ms. Jethro Gibbs."**


End file.
